


b l e a c h

by nonopiimagines



Series: Old (2009-2011) [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: a collection of bleach reader-inserts from long ago.





	1. smile at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yasutora sado "chad" x reader
> 
> reader and chad smile at each other.

“Chad!” you said, smiling. Only your smile could fill him with that happiness that he never showed. He couldn’t show anyone. You might get hurt.

“Do you wanna go to the park today?” You nudged him with your elbow as you progressed down a crowded school hallway. He hovered over you, almost protectively.

“I will buy you dinner,” Chad declared a few moments later.

You stopped in your tracks and looked up at him keenly, your eyes dripping with anticipation. “A real date, Chad!? You? Me? You cease to amaze me! I’m very happy right now.” You never broke eye contact with him, a trait Chad loved and though from this point on it could be in jeopardy, he’d protect it. Protect you.

He nodded slowly, a small, very minute smile graced his lips. You paused your happy antics to soak up the moment, the moment that filled you with intense contentment.

“Chad,” you said calmly, grabbing his hand, and beginning to walk again. “You’re very special to me.”

He merely squeezed your hand and that was all the confirmation you needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	2. work for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abarai renji x reader
> 
> renji tries to woo the reader.

Renji was dumb.

Renji was stupid.

He would stare at you sometimes. He thought he was flirting with his eyes. You just thought he was constipated.

Sometimes he’d throw a suave “hey” out there while he was leaning against something like he was too cool for gravity. You’d just give him the look. The look with the raised eyebrows and eyes that say, “Are you really trying to talk to me?”

Ichigo obviously put him down a lot.

“She prob’ly thinks you’re an ass.”

Just as Renji would’ve retaliated violently, you’d always make sure to walk by and give him a wink.

Then Ichigo would go quiet for a second and then start laughing again anyway. But Renji would smirk like a boss.

Because you liked to keep him on the down-low. Any boy worth your time would take his time to chase you and so far Renji was winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i was so mean to renji. :(
> 
> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


End file.
